goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Boots
There are many classes of "normal" defensive equipment in the Golden Sun series, but in addition there are several other classes of "supplemental" equipment that you get under special circumstances and can equip for extra benefits in addition to the normal equipment you're wearing. The pieces of armor listed here belong to the Boot class of supplemental equipment, which can be equipped by any party member to date. Almost all Boots are counted as Artifacts, meaning that almost all of them do not appear in the Buy menu of vendors. These are bought and sold individually and usually are unique, and if one appears in the Artifacts menu of a town's vendor that one boot can be bought by itself and then be sold by itself anytime afterwards to reappear in the Artifacts menu. The vendor shopkeeper will specifically remark about how rare a find your Artifact is whenever you specifically sell one. The prices the games assign to each piece of equipment normally are quite reliable indicators of how good each equipment is as they measure against each other in actual battle. This does not necessarily hold true so much for boots, but for consistency's sake they are all arranged by price below anyway. Also, they are divided into groups based on what game they first appear in. Keep in mind that many of these shoes continue to be used in later games, even if they are not listed under that game's list of Boots. Boots introduced in Golden Sun The following boots have been around since the original Golden Sun game: Turtle Boots: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 3, but multiplies base Agility by 0.5. It is found by searching in a section of forest in the overworld of Golden Sun, at the end of a long horizontal stretch of land west of Kolima and northwest of Bilibin Barricade (making it the only item in Golden Sun that can be found by searching an area of the overworld), and it is found in a treasure chest in earlier Islet Cave in The Lost Age. Its buy value is 600 coins and its sell value is 450. Fur Boots: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 2 and Mercury resistance by 15. It is obtained randomly as a prize in Tolbi's Game Ticket Slot Machine in Golden Sun and at Contigo's Game Ticket Slot Machine in The Lost Age. Its buy value is 1200 coins and its sell value is 900. Quick Boots: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 3 and base Agility by 20. It is obtained randomly as a prize in Tolbi's Game Ticket Slot Machine in Golden Sun and at Contigo's Game Ticket Slot Machine in The Lost Age. Its buy value is 2100 coins and its sell value is 1575. Hyper Boots: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 4 and adds 12% to the Unleash rate of weapons. It is obtained randomly as a prize in Tolbi's Game Ticket Slot Machine in Golden Sun and at Contigo's Game Ticket Slot Machine in The Lost Age. Its buy value is 2400 coins and its sell value is 1800. Boots introduced in Golden Sun: The Lost Age The following boots first appeared in the second game, Golden Sun: The Lost Age: Leather Boots: Common boots that increase base Defense by 6. It is sold at armor vendors at Madra and Alhafra in The Lost Age and at Passaj in Dark Dawn. It can be bought for 270 coins and sold for 202 coins. Safety Boots: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 12, but multiplies base Agility by 0.7. It is sold as an Artifact at the armor vendor in Garoh in The Lost Age and at Ayuthay in Dark Dawn. It is also found in a chest in Kolima in Dark Dawn. It can be bought for 700 coins and sold for 525 coins. Dragon Boots: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 13 and Venus, Mars, and Mercury resistance by 10 each. It is only bought randomly by bringing a Dragon Skin forgeable material to the blacksmith in Yallam so that he may create one of several possible, randomly determined items from it, including this one. Its buy value is 4200 coins and its sell value is 3150. Golden Boots: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 15 and base Agility by 30. It can only be found in a data-enhanced game of The Lost Age if Isaac's party went to Vault later on in that game and learned from the town's mayor that the Bandit and his two Thief accomplices he defeated earlier escaped from jail; after Felix meets Karst in Madra for the first time and attempts to leave the town, a battle with three bandits will ensue outside the town, and beating them will earn you this item. Its buy value is 4400 coins and its sell value is 3300 coins. Boots introduced in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn The following boots first appeared in the third game, Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Ninja Sandals: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 19 and increases the Unleash rate of weapons by 15%. It is given to players as a reward for delivering the Grandmother's Gift and Granddaughter's Gift. It can be bought for 2000 coins and sold for 1500 coins. Knight's Greave: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 16 and base HP by 5. It is sold as an Artifact from the armor vendor in Border Town. It can be bought for 2700 coins and sold for 2025 coins. Silver Greave: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 22 and base Luck by 4. It is sold as an Artifact from the armor vendor in Tonfon. It can be bought for 3800 coins and sold for 2850 coins. Hover Greave: An Artifact that increases base Defense by 20 and multiplies Agility by a factor of 1.5. It is one of several items Obaba can forge from Quality Zol. It can be bought for 4500 coins and sold for 3375 coins. It should be noted that, unlike most Boots, "Greaves" can only be equipped by warrior-style party members: Matthew, Tyrell, and Eoleo. In addition, as of Dark Dawn, Safety Boots are treated as greaves. Trivia * Although they didn't officially appear until Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, the Ninja Sandals, Knight's Greave, and Silver Greave were coded into Golden Sun: The Lost Age. However, they couldn't be accessed without a hacking device. It is likely they were meant to replace the Fur Boots, Quick Boots, and Hyper Boots as Lucky Wheel prizes. ** Several changes were made to the Ninja Sandals, Knight's Greave, and Silver Greave between The Lost Age and Dark Dawn. In addition to all three offering milder Defense boosts in The Lost Age, the Knight's Greave and Silver Greave could be equipped by all party members. ** If one ignores the fact that these three boots were coded into The Lost Age, the majority of boots featured in Dark Dawn are brand new. The only other returning equipment class that can make the same claim is rings. Category:Boots * *